Jacob's Dead
by J. Watson
Summary: This is my first multi-chapter story. When he stops dreaming, Jacob Johnson seeks the help of Dr. Neil Gordon. Is Jacob still the Dream Master? Or has something gone terribly wrong?
1. Look Both Ways

Jacob could hear their distressed voices.

His wife, Stephanie: "Somebody help. Help us!"

His older son, Richard, through tears: "Daddy…."

He could see his younger son Stephen, in his clouded vision, frozen with fear.

The driver: "Fuck! I didn't see him! I didn't see him!"

"Hello…we need an ambulance…a guy just got hit by an SUV…He's on the ground bleeding…no he's not moving. Miss, they don't want you to touch him, miss!"

Stephanie didn't listen to the bystander. She was touching Jacob's jacket, and her hands were trembling.

_She's told me so many fucking times! Why don't I ever listen? Don't just walk out in the street without looking. I was…so excited to give Stephen his toy…he lost it back at the playground. I found it in the sandbox. _

Jacob could feel himself fading away.

"No, Jacob, stay with me! Jacob!"

He could hear an ambulance siren, but it was like a pillow was over his head.

* * *

In the afterlife, the Elm Street parents waited for what felt like an eternity. And then, the pipes crackled with steam and fire. Freddy Krueger was back. It was just like Donald Thompson said. _Alice Johnson's son must have died_, thought Elaine Parker.

With the exception of Marge and Donald, the Elm Street parents last saw Freddy Krueger when he was still human. Now, they were all facing a supernatural monster. They shook in fear as a familiar figure's shadow appeared along the walls. Only now, they were seeing what their children had seen. Freddy Krueger was using the wall to steady himself. His burned skin was sticking against the wall in slime. He was heaving through a jaw that hung slackly on his face. His sweater almost reached his calves.

Freddy's feet dragged as he passed the walls, and stepped on a catwalk that would lead to the Elm Street parents.

Maybe they didn't need to do much to banish him. Perhaps chanting the memory of their dead children would be enough.

"For Nancy," said Marge and Donald together.

"For Tina."

"For Rod."

"For Glen."

Every parent uttered their child's name to remember. They needed the strength to face him. They created him with their vigilantism. They made him into a bigger predator than he was alive. Maybe in death they could finally stop him for good.

Elaine and Alan Parker stood the farthest back. They looked at each other sadly as they said her name: "For Kristen." For survival, Elaine had to forget Kristen to find another rich husband. Now, Kristen's name weakened her with grief.

Freddy had barely acknowledged their presence. But when the last Elm Street parent uttered their child's name, Freddy's eyes twitched. At first, the parents thought it was in fear.

Suddenly, Freddy's tongue shot out of his mouth, and snatched Ann Crusel by her neck. Her husband, Danny, grabbed onto her arm. Everyone shuddered in horror as Ann's body glowed yellow and shriveled into a husk. His tongue whipped and sliced Danny in half. He also became a husk.

Everyone now knew what that twitch in Freddy's eye was for: delight. Freddy licked the charred lips of his now restored jaw. He laughed sinisterly. "Souls…"

David Lane grabbed a pipe wrench, as did Silas Anderson.

"No, don't, we have to stay together!" yelled Marge.

"Fuck off, Marge. We can handle this!" responded David, as he led the other men towards Freddy. The other men consisted of Brian Peterson, Chris White, and Doug Caulfield.

"Hey, fuck you, David. Don't talk to her like that!" yelled Donald.

"You want to start something?" asked David.

"Remember the last time you started something?" replied Donald. "Your wife blew your fucking head off. Think of what I'd do."

"This isn't the time," said Siobhan Caulfield.

"She's right," said Ross Kincaid. "If anyone has a reason to be pissed, it's me…Ain't that right, Don?"

Donald stayed silent.

"What's he talking about?" asked Mary Anderson.

"Nothing," interrupted Marge. "We're all going to be civil, right?"

Marge was addressing both Donald and Ross. Ross nodded as he looked at Donald.

"Help me out here, Eric," said Donald, as he reached for a sledgehammer. Eric Lantz grabbed a chain and began swinging it menacingly. Ross stayed behind to plan his attack.

The men ducked Freddy's lashing tongue and surrounded him. They began beating him with their weapons. Freddy groaned in pain from the assault.

_He's not going down that easy_, thought Marge. _Donald,_ _how could you fall for that?_

With a howl, Freddy punched a hole in Eric's chest. Eric's soul slid out of his body like butter.

"Eric!" screamed Beth Lantz.

David swung crazily in anger, and knocked Donald in the teeth by accident. Donald fell back, and his sledgehammer hit Brian's knee. There was enough time for Marge to run and drag Donald away.

"What the hell are you doing, Marge?" said Donald.

"Shut up, Don" replied Marge. "We have to be smart about this."

Silas tried to hit Freddy on the head, but Freddy caught his hand. He pushed Silas over the catwalk. When Silas was impaled on a haphazard pipe, his soul floated into Freddy.

David threw his pipe wrench away in frustration, and began pummeling Freddy with his fists. Freddy laughed at David's attacks. It was like an ant trying to attack an elephant. Freddy jumped on David, and ripped David's scalp with his teeth. David twitched as Freddy's tongue lapped at his brains like a cat to milk. He let out a faint cry as his soul entered Freddy's body.

Like harpies, Beth, Linda White, and Patty Gray jumped on Freddy's back. They were scraping on his skin with scissors, metal scrapers and pocket knives.

"Get off me, you bitches," roared Freddy. He tossed Beth on top of the beam. As Linda and Patty tried not to lose ground, Freddy flipped them over him. He ripped Patty's jaw open and sucked the soul from her body. Then, he bashed Beth's head against the beam as he fought off Linda's attacks with the switchblade. Freddy got the upper-hand, and turned the knife on Linda. Just then, Beth's neck snapped. The souls of Linda and Beth entered Freddy's body.

"Now…let's have some real fun," said Freddy. He looked on his person, and just noticed that he was missing the…

"Looking for this, you fucker!" said Marge. She waved Freddy's gloved hand teasingly. Donald wiped the blood from his mouth.

"That's mine, you cunt" hissed Freddy. "Give it to…ahhhhh!"

Freddy was too distracted to notice Ross. Ross was melting the right side of Freddy's face with a blowtorch.

Alan smashed the glass case of a fire ax.

"What the hell are you doing, Alan?" asked a panicked Elaine.

"I'm finishing this once and for all," said Alan.

Freddy roared and the fire spit at the remaining Elm Street parents. They all fell back with the impact. Alan dropped the axe as he fell onto Elaine. Most of them were blistered from the sheer heat. Donald was rolling on the ground in a panic, as his arm was on fire.

Marge shrieked as Freddy grabbed her by her left arm.

"Give me the glove, Marge," said Freddy.

"No," said Marge.

Freddy grabbed her left hand, and started with the index finger. It snapped like a twig.

"Ugh," cried Marge.

"Let's try another one," said Freddy.

He snapped the ring finger.

"I don't feel like playing anymore," said Freddy, as he snapped Marge's wrist.

The glove fell from her hand as she howled in pain, and it clanged to the ground.

When Ross tried to attack Freddy, it was too late. The glove was in place. He let it whip with a snap, and the metal hit Ross in the temple.

"If your brat children couldn't stop me, what makes you think you could?" said Freddy, as a smile spread across his face.

"Enough!"

In a flash, Freddy was thrown against a wall.

The remaining Elm Street parents looked up in astonishment.

Alice Johnson was standing before them. She resembled a phoenix. Her eyes were completely white and her body was ablaze.

"What are all of you doing?" screamed Alice. "You're fighting like you're still alive. You hit him like this."

The impact was so great that Freddy's head snapped backwards. With his hands, he snapped his head back into place.

"You're not the Dream Master anymore, bitch," said Freddy. "You don't got what it takes."

With that, Alice extended her hand again and Freddy flew to the other side of the room.

"I don't need to be the Dream Master to kick your ass," said Alice. "Nancy, gather the rest of them while I hold him off."

Golden orbs floated from the ceiling and formed into Nancy Thompson.

Nancy picked up Marge, who was holding her left wrist in pain.

"Mother, let me," said Nancy. She touched Marge's arm and it healed instantly.

"Pumpkin?" asked Donald in shock. Nancy touched his arm and shoulder, and the burns went away.

"Daddy, I need you to gather the others," said Nancy. "It's time."

"For what?" asked Elaine.

"It's time for you to cross over," said Nancy.

"But the others…" said Siobhan.

"I can only take whose left," said Nancy.

The light enveloped the rest of the Elm Street parents.

"I'll see you both on the other side," said Nancy.

"What about you…Nancy?" pleaded Marge.

They disappeared from the boiler room.

The pipes were getting hotter. Steam filled the room as the fight between Alice and Freddy progressed.

Jacob found himself floating over the scene.

"Mom?" cried Jacob.

"I'll take care of him, honey," said Alice. Her face changed to her regular visage. "Worry about staying alive. Ugh!"

Alice was so distracted that she didn't notice Freddy getting closer. He sank his blades into her torso.

"Feels like old times, doesn't it, Alice?" joked Freddy.

Nancy used the sledgehammer and knocked Freddy in the face.

"You're right about that, Krueger," said Nancy. "Are you…?"

"I'm all right," said Alice.

Nancy grabbed Alice's hand. "Are you ready?"

Alice nodded. The both of them concentrated, and a force field came between them and Freddy.

Jacob was trying to materialize to help them. How couldn't he help? He was the Dream Master, after all. Then, he heard it in a far distance. _Everyone stay clear_. He could feel the electricity jolting through his body.

Jacob was moving back and forth between being a free spirit and the pain of his body.

He could see Freddy trying to push the force field back.

"Concentrate!" yelled Nancy.

Alice and she were giving it all their might.

"Mom," cried Jacob. But his voice was barely a whisper.

* * *

Jacob's eyes opened. He was in an ambulance going at high speed.

"He's stable," said the paramedic. "We got to keep him conscious."

Jacob barely comprehended that he was alive again. He could only think of his mother.


	2. Two Long Years

After being propelled over the SUV, and landing about ten feet behind the vehicle, it was amazing that Jacob even survived. His medical records would be another testament to that fact. When he landed on his back, he suffered not only a whiplash but a concussion. Not to mention the shattered knee, broken neck, broken right arm, broken collarbone, broken ribs, and lacerations on his face, hands, and arms.

When Jacob woke up in the hospital, he was thankful to have Stephanie, Richard, and Stephen by his side. He was even glad to see the flowers and "Get Well" balloon sent by Dr. Neil Gordon. Stephanie said that he was overseas, and would visit Jacob when he arrived back in the states. Jacob appreciated the gesture. Neil was like a surrogate father to Jacob, especially after the incident ten years earlier with the Nightmare Warriors.

For the first few days, Jacob didn't think about what he saw during his death. How could he…amidst the pain and heavy medication? In fact, it wouldn't be until a few days more that Jacob would discover something else—no dreams. This hadn't happened to Jacob since he was twenty-one. At the time, he had spent some time in Westin Hills, and his power grew so strong that Jacob—and every other Springwood resident—weren't dreaming.

But Jacob didn't have time to worry about that. The lawsuit was just as cumbersome as the surgeries and the physical therapy. The same driver who expressed remorse at the accident was trying to avoid paying Jacob's medical expenses. He claimed everything from Jacob being at fault for jaywalking to insurance fraud. When Jacob was laid off from his job, he and Stephanie delved into their savings to cover the expenses. In the end, the settlement didn't meet what they sued for. But it would've devastated the family even more if Jacob had died that day.

Once everything reached a plateau, Jacob started focusing on his problem. He took sleeping pills to guarantee REM sleep, but still no dreams. Jacob would've visited a sleep clinic if he had the money to do so. But due to more financial straits (Stephanie lost her dental assistant job), Jacob and the family moved back to Crystal Lake. It wasn't the easiest transition for the family. The kids had to be taken out of their school mid-year. They all had to move to a completely different state, and Ohio was a poor substitute for California. They had to move in with Stephanie's aunt, who owned a hotel.

And then, when Stephanie's aunt died a month later, he and Stephanie had to learn overnight how to operate a business. Jacob's degree in computer science gave him little preparation. So it was Stephanie's experience with bookkeeping that ended up saving the day. Now a year into the business, they both felt less trepidation.

During that stressful period, Jacob could see Stephanie struggling in her sleep. It was obvious that she was having nightmares. She once asked Jacob if he felt something stirring in the dream world. But Jacob was still in denial about his condition. So, he lied to Stephanie and replied in the affirmative: "Maybe the spirits of our parents are watching over us."

"You're right…I shouldn't be so paranoid."

Even though Jacob gave a safe answer, he still felt guilty. What if there was something bad approaching? After all, Stephanie began having the nightmares when they moved to Crystal Lake. But Jacob could not detect it because his Dream Master abilities were gone. How can you be the Dream Master if you did not dream?

And so Jacob has been continuing the lie for about two years. When it approached the anniversary of his mother's death, Jacob finally came to a realization—he needed to visit Neil for help.


	3. Quite the Pair

Jacob nursed his right cheek with a frosty beer mug. The men at the bar knew exactly where Jacob got it from, and they shook their heads sympathetically. Was it because he looked at another woman, gambled money at the racetrack, or called one of her relatives a nasty name? If the men knew the reason behind the slap, they would still be shaking their heads…but in confusion.

* * *

It was less than two hours ago that Stephanie and Jacob had the argument.

"I don't understand. Why do you need to visit Neil?" asked Stephanie. Her arms were crossed in bewilderment and anger as Jacob packed his suitcase.

"It's nothing you have to worry about, Stephanie, I'm just having some…issues," replied Jacob.

"Issues?" asked Stephanie. Jacob regretted his absent-minded answer. "What kind of issues do you need to see a psychiatrist for?"

"The accident kind of messed me up…I just think I need to see a professional, that's all," said Jacob.

"Okay, the accident happened two years ago. So, don't use it as an excuse. What are you hiding from me?" asked Stephanie.

"I'm not hiding anything from you…"said Jacob.

"All right, cut the shit already. I'm your wife. No…don't pull this shit on me right now. Not when we're supposed to be setting up the hotel in less than two weeks. What's going on?"

"Stephanie…"

"You better stop fucking saying my name like that. It's obvious you're hiding something. Spill it before I go ballistic on you."

Stephanie gave Jacob the coldest stare imaginable. Jacob couldn't take it anymore.

"I haven't been dreaming," said Jacob.

"Since when?" asked Stephanie. The surprise was evident in her voice.

"Since the accident," replied Jacob.

"You're telling me that it's been two years since you've dreamed," growled Stephanie. "What about when you told me that you couldn't feel Jason?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal, but…" Jacob didn't even have a chance to dodge the slap.

"Our sons could've been in danger, Jacob," said Stephanie, "You know better. We're not normal people. My uncle's an undead killer. That burned maniac's been targeting you since you were conceived! What if he came back?"

Jacob looked down in silence.

"What is it?" asked Stephanie.

"When I was dead, I saw him," said Jacob. "But…let me finish…I saw my mother and Nancy…they worked together to keep him back."

"And you think everything is okay now? Are you fucking crazy? Does the "Nightmare Warriors" ring a bell to you? We thought we put an end to everything twelve years ago!"

"He was really weak when I saw him." Jacob omitted the part about the Elm Street parents losing their souls to Freddy. "There hasn't been anything because Nancy and my mom stopped him."

"But you don't know that!" screamed Stephanie. "How do you know that he hasn't been targeting our sons? Oh god, I should ask them if they've seen anything."

"I've been keeping an eye on them," replied Jacob. "There's nothing abnormal with them."

Stephanie shivered in terror.

"Look, I'll make sure. I'll take them with me to Neil. Stephanie…"

"Boys, come here. Mommy needs to talk to you."

"Stephanie…"

"Get the fuck away from me. You need to…go somewhere…just get out of here."

"Stephanie…this isn't fair…"

"I said 'Get the fuck out of here!'" yelled Stephanie, as she went to find Richard and Stephen.

* * *

Jacob returned late from the bar. He stumbled into the kitchen, and saw that his suitcase was by the front door. He also saw suitcases for his sons.

"I talked to Stephen and Richard, and they haven't seen him in their dreams. You should be thankful for that because I would've killed you…"

Jacob tried to shake himself from his drunken stupor.

"You're taking the boys with you to Neil. If he can't help you dream again, and be the Dream Master, then…then maybe he can do something so the boys won't dream," said Stephanie.

"Stephanie, I'm…" said Jacob.

"Don't even think about apologizing because it's too late. You lied to me, and you put our sons in danger. If you don't fix this, consider our marriage over."

Jacob didn't dare say anything.

"I'll wake the boys at 7:00 sharp tomorrow. After they've had breakfast, you can all leave to Philadelphia."

"Okay," replied Jacob.

"I put some blankets here for you. You're taking the couch tonight," said Stephanie, as she walked to their bedroom. Stephanie felt heaviness in her heart, as there was another reason why she was having the boys leave with Jacob. Tina had called. Her husband Ash Williams and a group of other survivors wanted to discuss Jason Voorhees. But that was something that Stephanie couldn't worry about right now.

Jacob stared at the blankets. It would only be a few hours until him and the boys left for Philadelphia, and he need to sleep and sober up fast.


	4. Philadelphia

The drive to Philadelphia felt like forever, but Jacob managed it. He didn't get much sleep the previous night. Every sleeping position seemed to aggravate his swollen eye, so Jacob mostly stared at the ceiling. He might've gotten a minimum of two hours.

Jacob stayed awake by making frequent stops at Starbucks, and ordering venti cups of Pike Place Roast (a.k.a. black coffee). Richard and Stephen were content with their toys from McDonald's, so Jacob didn't have to constantly ask them to behave. He felt a little guilty that they would be spending the last weeks of their summer accompanying their father out of state.

There were a few times that he studied them in the rear view mirror. His oldest son, Richard, had his late grandmother's coral blue eyes. But he had his uncle's black hair (his namesake), which stood up like straw. Although his younger son Stephen was barely out of preschool, he already had the chiseled features of his late grandfather, Dan. The rest of their features primarily came from Stephanie's side, though Jacob was happy that they had the traits of the people he most cherished…even the ones he never had a chance to meet. Jacob cursed himself for waiting so long to get help. Stephanie was right to be angry at him. He did put his sons' lives in danger.

* * *

As he entered the city limits of Philadelphia, Jacob thought about visiting his mother Alice's grave. He wondered if her tombstone was still pristine, and if she was truly at peace in her plot underneath a weeping willow. When he dreamed during his accident a few years back, his mother was still among the ghosts of Freddy Krueger's victims. He remembers Alice trying to communicate with her parents, her brother, and his father via the dream world. But no matter how much she delved into the dreams, she could never find them. Jacob wondered if she was all right. _She has to be all right. She and Nancy beat Freddy. Didn't they?_ For now, he couldn't visit her grave. He couldn't face her until the problem was solved. He would wait until their return trip to Crystal Lake.

Jacob arrived earlier than expected. So, he had a chance to check into the hotel, and take a cold shower to stun himself awake. The boys were busy watching cartoons, so he didn't have to worry about them. As Jacob dried himself, he noticed the four scars on his torso. It was from when Freddy had stabbed him in Washington D.C. Jacob traced his fingers over them, and reminisced about what transpired after those events.

Neil had returned with Jacob to Philadelphia to bury Alice. Since his home was now in shambles, Neil decided to move to Philadelphia and start a new life. Jacob wondered, though, if Neil did it out of guilt. He was the one who summoned all of the Nightmare Warriors, so perhaps he felt responsible for Alice's death. Neil was also the one that was deceived by Freddy's own daughter Kathryn. Jacob was the last person tied to Neil's past. His mother was a friend of Neil's patient Kristen, and Neil already felt that he failed those kids. _Am I putting Neil in a bad position? If he couldn't cure me, would Neil take it as another loss? _

* * *

Jacob took the boys to Denny's. As they ate their spaghetti, Jacob debated whether to call Stephanie or not. She was most likely still pissed at him. His fingers danced around the keys until they were polished by his sweat. _I better not_, thought Jacob, _she might think I'm postponing my visit to Neil_.

Time flew by. Before he knew it, Jacob was driving down the familiar street that led to Neil's house. Perhaps subconsciously, Neil avoided any streets named after trees. He was in the few neighborhoods with streets named after historical figures. At first, Jacob thought that he was lost. He passed a house that looked like Neil's. Only it was painted a

By the third time that he circled the block, Jacob saw a familiar face walking out to water his lawn. It was Neil. Jacob parked his car. "We're here. I'll be right back okay."

"Okay, dad."

Jacob wanted to talk to Neil alone before bringing out Stephen and Richard. As he started up the walkway, Neil looked up, and turned off the hose.

"Hey, Jacob," said Neil, as he extended his hand to Jacob. Even though it had been only two years since he last saw Neil, Neil looked like he aged ten years. His widow's peak was now a completely receded hairline. The last time, he still had traces of his light brownish hue. Now, his hair was completely white. Also, he was wearing glasses now. Neil was wearing his favorite Hawaiian shirt. Only, this time, it looked two sizes too big for him.

It suddenly hit Jacob that time doesn't stand still. But he tried to hide his embarrassment with an offhand comment.

"Hey, Neil. I didn't recognize your house. I should've known by how good your hedges are still looking."

"Yeah, I repainted the house and rearranged everything. I got into Feng Shui, and it's really made a difference for me. Sure, my gardener had to get used to my landscaping instructions. But he did a phenomenal job with the garden. It's like we're in China. Is that Stephen and Richard in the car?"

Jacob looked over his shoulder, and saw Stephen and Richard waving from the backseat.

"Yeah, there was a change of plans. I brought them with me."

"It's great to see the whole family. Where's Stephanie?" asked Neil, as he looked at the front seat of Jacob's car.

"Stephanie, couldn't come. I'll explain it to you later," said Jacob.

"Is everything going okay?" asked Neil.

"Not really," said Jacob. "You might have two additional patients."

Neil looked quizzically at Jacob.


End file.
